An actuator device of the type described is known from the German Patent Application 102 40 774 A1. Starting out from the retracted inner position of the engaging pin, the engaging pin is activated in response to energization of a coil, thereby producing a magnetic field that is oriented oppositely to the field of a permanent magnet, displacing the same. The displacement of the field reduces the holding force between the permanent magnet and the coil core, so that the magnetic field produced by the coil and the force of a spring acting on the engaging pin allow the engaging pin to travel out, so that it engages in the groove of the sliding cam system and effects a desired displacement of the sliding cam. The return travel of the engaging pin into the inner position thereof is initiated by the lead-out slope that moves the engaging pin away from the sliding cam counter to the force of the spring by such a distance and at such an acceleration that the engaging pin is held securely by the permanent magnet and the magnetic field thereof at the coil core, given a cut-off energization of the coil. In the case of the actuator device of the species, it has been found to be disadvantageous that a permanent magnet is required that is temperature-sensitive and has only a short service life. In addition, considerable energy is needed to initiate the traveling out of the engaging pin. Also, there is a certain time delay inherent to building up the magnetic field.